


Never Forget You

by CastielTheSherlockian



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Death, Death, Execution, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Sad, Vatican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheSherlockian/pseuds/CastielTheSherlockian
Summary: Rin's execution is ordered by the Vatican and he does whatever he can to ensure his friends and family don't get hurt. Even if it means they have to forget he ever existed. (I don't own Blue Exorcist)





	1. Chapter 1

'How did it come to this?' Rin thought as Arthur Auguste Angel's blade sang through the air towards his head. He thought that maybe they would decide to let him live.   
.  
.  
.  
He thought.   
\-------------------------

A knock at the classroom door drew everyone's attention in that direction. Yukio stopped his lecture–that Rin was paying no attention to–and greeted the figure standing in the doorway. 

"Sir Pheles," he said, "is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Actually," the headmaster drawled, "I just needed a moment to speak with one of your students. Okumura?"

Rin was confused but got up and left the classroom anyways. 

"We won't be long." Mephisto grinned mischievously. 

Out in the hallway, Rin waited with his arms crossed. This man was so dramatic! He huffed as Mephisto pulled him into a more secluded area 

"What do you want?" Rin was very short tempered today, due to lack of sleep. 

"Now, my dear boy, is that any way to address your guardian? Nonetheless, your guardian bearing news of your execution?" he spoke with a sickly sweet tone. 

"What?" Rin's heart stopped and he continued anxiously, "What did they tell you? Have they postponed it? Better yet, have they cancelled it?"

"No," the demon headmaster said. He almost sounded sad.... Almost. "They have set a date."

Rin squeezed his eyes shut. 

"When?" he breathed out with a resigned air about him. 

"Exactly a week from today. Early in the morning."

"That soon, huh?" the demon boy asked. 

The headmaster just nodded and handed him a vial before saying, "This is the memory charm you asked for. Just a drop will do." 

Rin took the vial of liquid and slipped it into the pocket of his jacket before heading back for the last few minutes of class. 

Bon and Yukio were the first to notice Rin's changed attitude, but soon the tension in the classroom was thick with the unasked question: What had their headmaster told him?

As soon as class was let out, Bon went up to Rin. Yukio was the second to join and soon everyone in the class was crowded around the desk of their blue haired friend. 

"Everything alright?" Shima spoke first. Rin seemingly snapped out of it before getting up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, actually I was wondering if you all wanted to come over and watch movies next week? Say.... Wednesday?" The memory charm would work its magic on them the next morning and he would still have enough time to make it to the old monastery he spent his childhood in. He could slip all the people that helped raise him a memory charm, as well. 

.

.

.

Wednesday came up fast and by then everyone had noticed Rin's weird mood. He seemed extra wistful and nostalgic and, quite frankly, they were getting worried. 

By the time the Exwires all arrived, Rin and Yukio had all of the food and drinks set out. Rin made everything extra salty so they would be sure to drink the punch with the charm in it. They popped in some movie called 'The Hobbit' and ate enough popcorn to last a lifetime. 

"Shima, if you don't stop eating popcorn there won't be enough for the rest of us!" Konekomaru yelled jokingly. 

"Nah, it's okay Koneko. I can make more. Eat all the popcorn you want, Shima." Rin commented patting him on the shoulder. 

Throughout the night, Rin kept making out-of-character comments and Bon was getting suspicious. Rin had even given Shiemi a whole speech on how she should accept herself. What really got Bon, though, was when his friend stopped him before he left. 

"You're a great friend, you know that Bon?" He looked up half expecting to see Rin joking, but he was surprised by the seriousness on the young boy's face. 

"Even though we fight all the time, I've never doubted your friendship, okay?"

"Rin, why do you sound like you're telling everyone goodbye? Is something going to happen!? You're scaring me, man!" Bon placed both of his hands on Rin's shoulders and forced the other teen to look at him. Rin smiled sadly and patted Bon on the shoulder. 

"No, everything's just great. You'll do fine." And with that he shut the door in Bon's face. 

Rin helped Yukio finish cleaning up and it was well past midnight before they actually got to bed. 

"Good thing we don't have school tomorrow!" Yukio chuckled, although his brother's current mood had not escaped him. 

"You know, I couldn't have asked for a better brother," Rin said quietly, "I love you, Yukio."

"Rin?" Yukio rolled over in his bed to face his brother's side of the room, "Where's this coming from? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, "Rin told his younger twin, "I just realized I have never said it before."

Yukio went to sleep with an uneasy feeling and Rin cleared out his things in the middle of the night.

.  
.  
.

The next morning, Rin went to school but didn't attend his classes. He caught sight of his friends laughing and joking with his brother and he smiled. They would be just fine. 

He bought a train ticket and made his way to his childhood home. He had phoned ahead and told them he was coming and that he was bringing food to prepare. He salted the food just as much as he had the night before. 

"Where's Yukio?" someone asked while they unknowingly consumed the memory charm with their water. 

"Couldn't make it. Too much work, that little nerd brother of mine! He sends his love, though." Rin explained. 

They laughed the evening away together and, although they did notice Rin's mood, no one said anything. Rin left in the middle of the night, yet again, without another word, making his way to Mephisto's office. 

The drive to the place of his execution was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story could have ended at the last chapter, but here is the happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the happy ending you all asked for! And by 'you all' I really mean the two of you in the comment section. ;) I hope you enjoy it!

PREVIOUSLY

How did it come to this?' Rin thought as Arthur Auguste Angel's blade sang through the air towards his head. He thought that maybe they would decide to let him live.  
.  
.  
.  
He thought.  
\-------------------------

"WAIT!" 

Someone burst through the door and the blade came to a halt an inch away from Rin's neck. His eyes popped open in surprise and he whipped his head towards the door.

Bon was the one who had yelled. With him were the rest of Rin's friends and Mephisto. Yukio was nowhere to be seen. 

"Guys? You're not supposed to be here! You're not even supposed to remember I exist!"

"Tut tut." Mephisto quieted Rin and held up a pink cellphone. 

It was on speakerphone and soon the loud voice of a man was ringing throughout the room, "Arthur you are NOT to execute that boy! You are under no authority to do so. Report to headquarters for further information on your punishment."

"But sir-" the Paladin started. 

"No! Do as I say!" 

"Yes sir." Arthur replied. With one last glare at Rin he left the building. 

"Well, that was exciting! I really must be off now! Ein zwei drei!" And with a puff of smoke, their headmaster was gone. 

"Dramatic bastard." Rin muttered angrily. 

Rin awkwardly turned towards his peers, knowing they would want an explanation. Hell, HE wanted an explanation. Before he could think any further Bon stomped up to him and embraced him tightly. After a moment of surprise, Rin returned the gesture. 

"Don't you ever pull shit like that again, you hear me moron?" the striped haired teen growled half-heartedly into Rin's shoulder. 

Rin chuckled and pulled back looking around the room and anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I guess you all want an explanation, huh?"

"Yeah, you better start talking, Okumura! What were you trying to pull there?" Shima said sounding slightly hurt. Thus Rin began his explanation. He told them everything: how his execution date was scheduled, the memory charm he had asked for, and his final thoughts in the car ride up. He told them how he didn't want them to go through the pain of losing a friend so he thought it would be better if they just didn't remember him at all. 

"But how do you remember me now? And where's Yukio?" He was slightly hurt his brother hadn't come. 

"That memory charm Mephisto gave you? Yeah that was bullshit. After a few hours, everyone but Yukio remembered everything. Mephisto said that Yukio would take a couple more hours since he's family. He'll probably be here soon once Mephisto tells him where we are." Bon explained. 

"But none of that is important. Rin, you terrified us! You were acting so weird and then suddenly, after a few hours we realized that you were gone and for some reason you had used a memory charm on us! Not to mention Mephisto explaining you were going to get killed!" Everyone was slightly surprised by Shiemi's outburst and Rin noticed she was starting to cry. He hugged her tightly and comforted her. 

"What if we hadn't gotten here in time?" Bon whispered quietly, "You could have DIED and you would have been all alone; no one remembered you. Doesn't that scare you?" He looked horrified. 

"No," Rin said. Everyone looked up in surprise. 

"...No?" Konekomaru timidly asked. 

"No." Rin said more firmly, "Because if I had died, I wouldn't exist anymore to even be lonely. I would be fine. But you guys? I couldn't imagine losing one of you and I never ever wanted any of you to feel that either. I don't regret what I did. I'm only glad you got here in time." 

Everyone looked at him in awe. It was silent for a while after that, but then Bon suddenly scrunched up his face angrily and looked back up at Rin. 

"If something like this ever happens again, EVER, you come to us or your brother. Okay? We can help stop it before it even happens next time. This was too close of a call." 

Rin nodded solemnly before Yukio crashed into the room wielding two guns; one in each hand. He quickly noticed his brother and ran to him before tackling him into a hug and sobbing. 

"Never do that to me again, Rin. Never. I love you, too." Rin just held his younger brother while he quietly cried into his shoulder. 

"I'm really sorry, Yukio." 

"I understand. Just-....Don't do it again." 

"I won't. I promise." 

Rin filled him in on everything that Mephisto might have missed. He also told Yukio about his trip back to the monastery and how it went. 

"You owe them a call, you know. They're probably freaking out. Especially if Mephisto stopped by." 

Rin nodded and Yukio handed him a cell phone. Rin dialed the number and someone immediately picked up. 

"Rin!?" the voice was extremely worried. 

"Yeah." Rin sighed, "Has Mephisto stopped by yet?"

"Oh, Rin, we were so worried! You came here out of the blue, you sounded like you were telling us goodbye, and then a few hours later we find out you wiped our memory. Then, yes, the headmaster stopped by and told us you were in danger and didn't want us to be hurt if you died! Are you okay?" 

"Yes, everything's okay now. I'll come visit you in a week and explain everything. Just thought I'd let you know all is well. My friends got here just in the nick of time." Rin looked around lovingly, "They really are the best people to have your back." 

"You have a lot of explaining to do next week. We expect to hear everything. We're glad you're okay. I'll go now and tell everyone. Goodbye." 

Rin started to reply when he said, "Oh, and take care will ya? You always were a magnet for trouble." 

"I will. You take care, too. See you next week." Rin said into the phone, fondness for the people who raised him evident in his voice. 

"C'mere." Rin said to everyone in the room and held his arms out. Soon everyone was surrounding him. All hugging him and silently reassuring themselves that their raven-haired friend was okay. They planned on having a serious talk with him later, but for now they were just glad he was alive. 

They were scared to think just how close they had been to losing their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the not-so-happy ending to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can be read three different ways. The first chapter by itself, the first and second chapter together, or the first and third chapter together. Please enjoy!

"Alright, everyone! Four-eyed chicken legs is gone for some reason today so I'll be your instructor for the day!" Shura exclaimed a little too gleefully. The exorcists-in-training groaned before immediately shutting up at the glare Shura threw their way. 

"Hey, where's Rin? Is he skipping out on my class? That little-" 

Suddenly everyone's memories came flooding back at the mention of a certain blue-haired friend of theirs. 

"Ms. Kiragakure, something is very very wrong. We need to find Yukio. Maybe he might know where Rin is." Konekomaru stood up. 

"What are you talking about? Why don't you know where Rin is?" Shura was starting to get a very bad feeling about this whole situation. The students seemed really panicked. 

"Well you see," Bon started explaining, "about a week ago, Rin started acting really weird. It was almost as if he was saying.... goodbye to all of us somehow. Then we went to his house for a party a few days ago and when we woke up, we apparently didn't even remember him. That is, until you said his name. What did that idiot get himself into?" 

"That sounds like a powerful memory charm to me," the red-head at the front of the room said, "Whatever's going on with him..... I don't think he thought he was going to make it out alive." 

"We have to find Yukio." Izumo immediately went into action. They all left to go to the Okumura twins' dorm, only to find their headmaster already there when they arrived. 

"Ahh! Just who I was looking for!" Mephisto smiled as he turned away from his conversation with Yukio. 

"We need to talk to Yukio." Shura immediately cut Mephisto off from whatever he was going to say. 

"This is about Rin, I assume?" Mephisto innocently inquired. 

"Tell me what happened to him!" Yukio said, sounding frantic. 

"My dear boy, Rin's execution was scheduled for this morning. He didn't want you or his old family at the monastery to remember him but it seems that's failed," Mephisto cast a dark look towards Shura, "I suppose you may be able to catch him before he is executed. He is at  Vatican headquarters at the moment. I have more important matters to attend to now. Ein, Zwei, Drei!" With a poof of pink, he was gone. 

"Go!" yelled Yukio and rushed to the nearest doorway. He fumbled with his keys before finding the one that would lead him to where they wanted to go. 

They rushed in and immediately stopped. You could hear a pin drop in the quiet atmosphere of the room. There lay Rin, lifeless, a thin red line across his throat. The Paladin was standing above him, sword stained with his blood.

Bon heard a pain filled scream before recognizing it as his own voice, screaming his friend's name. He ran over and pulled Rin into his lap. 

"No. No no no. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Rin. You deserved so much better. You were too good. I'm sorry I ever called you a demon. I'm so sorry." 

Everyone in the room crowded around their demon friend and watched as Bon cried, each shedding their own tears. Out of all people, Rin never deserved this. 

Yukio just stared. He didn't know how to feel. His BROTHER was dead. Rin. Happy-go-lucky troublemaker who would never hurt a fly. A person so kind he would rather die alone than let his friends mourn over him. And yet here he was. Lifeless on a cold, hard floor. Life wasn't fair. Rin didn't deserve this fate. Yukio sank to his knees next to his brother, not remembering walking over there in the first place. He gently closed his brother's eyes and took him from Bon, tightly grasping his brother in one last embrace. 

"I love you, too, Rin." he cried silently into Rin's shoulder. 

"He was so kind." Shiemi said quietly, "He was the best person out of all of us. It shouldn't have been him." Everyone silently agreed. 

Even Shura had nothing to say to any of this. What could she say when the kindest, happiest person she's ever known's life is ended tragically short? 

The funeral was short. There were many people, including everyone Yukio had called from the monastery. No one spoke. What could they say? 

They all went their separate ways and the months following were dark and dreary. The light had been extinguished. They dragged their feet to and from classes and always looked exhausted. It took the hardest toll on Yukio. He would turn to make sure his brother wasn't asleep or was still studying only to find an empty space. His friends were always supportive and were probably the only thing holding his head above the water at this point. They all had each other. 

Even Mephisto seemed more out of sorts lately. He had less fun enjoying the gossip around the grounds of his school and he stayed in his office longer than he usually would. Could it be that he really cared for the boy? 

The rest of the cram class ended up moving into the abandoned dorm with Yukio and Kuro. Kuro took Rin's death extremely hard. He went mad, as he had with Shiro, and almost had to be put down. Yukio saved him, almost as if he saved a little piece of his twin. Everyone was brought closer together with their friend's death. 

His friends and his brother made sure he went down as one of the most important stories in history because no. Rin did not deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> I can re-write or add more to make it a happy ending if you all want! Or I can just make a separate story with a happy ending. I know I'm in the middle of my other fanfic right now but I just had to type out this little ditty before I forgot it!


End file.
